fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 05 - Extraction - Bishop
:This is the article about the level Bishop. For the character of the same name, see Aldus Bishop. Interval 05 - Extraction - Bishop is the ninth level in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. __TOC__ Brief Intial Brief SITUATION: Remains of missing SFOD-D team have been found. F.E.A.R. technical officer is on scene conducting forensic analysis. F.E.A.R. mission coordinator has detected Paxton Fettel's transmitter signal in the area. Armacham personnel are presently unaccounted for. MISSION: F.E.A.R. combat operative will attempt to intercept Fettel. Updated Brief MISSION: Rendezvous with demolition expert at elevators. Updated Brief MISSION: Escort demolitions expert. Updated Brief MISSION: Investigate cause of fire alarm. Updated Brief MISSION: Rejoin Holiday and Bishop on roof. Walkthrough When you arrive at the reception desk, look behind it on the right for a small passage into a supply area. Grab the Medkit and then go up into the ceiling. Look down the first grate you see. Use your VK-12 Combat Shotgun to blast his brains out. Next, crawl forward to the next grating. Shoot it out and aim for the Replica across the room. Two more will come out. Keep ducking behind cover to either reload or recharge your Slow-Mo until you have them all killed. Drop down and explore the area behind and ahead of you for some ammo and a few Medkits. In the next room, you'll find two more Replicas that you can easily get the jump on. Keep exploring ahead and look for the phones with blinking red lights to get some background info. Continue down the hall until you hear some Replicas. Lean around the corner to assess the situation. There are a bunch of them and they'll overturn the large table at the end of the hall for cover. Shoot them quickly while using your Slow-Mo. Once they're gone, collect all of their supplies and look in the door at the back of the room. There you'll find Aldus Bishop. Head out of the closet where you found Bishop and go straight into the next hallway. Continue around to the left and pick up the N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade off of the desk. A crapload of Replicas is about to come out of the elevators across from you. Use your AT-S Proximity Mines to lay a trap for when they come out. Throw one at the first elevator on the left then run around to look at the elevator to the right of it. Pull out your VK-12 Combat Shotgun and blast the Replica that comes out of it. Turn to your right and throw another AT-S Proximity Mine at the first elevator on the left along the other wall. At this point, the first elevator that you threw a AT-S Proximity Mine at will open up and the two Replicas inside will die. Focus your VK-12 Combat Shotgun's sites on the third elevator, in the first row. When you hear it ding, hit the Slow-Mo and unload two shots into the Replicas. Finally, turn to where you threw the second AT-S Proximity Mine. It will open and a few Replicas and a Replica Heavy Armor will come out. Only the Heavy Armor will survive the initial blast. Uses your Slow-Mo and unload a few VK-12 Combat Shotgun blasts into him, when he's dead Douglas Holiday and D. Passalaqua will arrive, escort them back to Bishop. After the fire alarm goes off, it is your job to determine the cause. Passalaqua will point you in the proper direction, through a gate that was closed before. Keep following the flashing lights, up a staircase and around to the emergency control panel. Grab the Medkit and hit the switch to turn off the alarm. This will allow you to use the elevator across the room. Go up to the top floor. When the elevator opens, look for a Medkit on the wall. Turn around and use the barrel and cabinet to jump up into the ceiling. Look for a grate that you can punch out and enter the air ducts. Punch the next one out and drop down. When you enter the next hallway, check out the laptop for more information. Up ahead you'll have to fight through a series of short battles. The key to easily winning these is to make use of the plentiful explosive barrels. Anytime you see a yellow barrel, drop back for cover. Lean around the wall and wait for the Replicas to approach it. Shooting the barrel will probably kill at least one of them, but the ensuing chaos is a great time to hit your Slow-Mo and mow the rest of the suckers down. Along the way, you'll find several ammo dumps with N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades, Armor Vests, Medkits, and various gun ammunition. There is a secluded set of stairs in the area that is under construction (where you will be fighting a bunch of replicas) after you climb these stairs and follow the hallways above the battle areas below you will come to a dead end with the familiar glow of a Reflex Booster. The stairwell is right across the hallway from the unfinished stairs you go up to finish the level. Battle your way down a staircase and then up the stairwell that is under construction to finish off the stage. Trivia *Before encountering Holiday and Passalaqua and Bishop, kill the Replicas guarding Bishop and head with Holiday to them. Oddly, Holiday and Passalaqua won´t attack the Replicas, and the Replicas won't shoot them either. Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. intervals Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. Walkthroughs